


Lilith's Punishment

by NiaKeir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Comfort Sex, Death Wish, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Owl - Freeform, Torture, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaKeir/pseuds/NiaKeir
Summary: “-I don’t risk a war with your father, but since you took what is mine… I can’t leave you without being punished. By the time we finish, you will wish to be dead!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE! I'm so so so sorry, the idea just came.

 “-Kill me!” – said Magnus to Lilith who has been holding him to the wall.

“-I don’t risk a war with your father, but since you took what is mine… I can’t leave you without being punished. By the time we finish, you will wish to be dead!” – said the woman slowly caressing Magnus’ face who wanted to move away but the magic stopped him. He looked at Alec and Izzy who were laying on the floor unconscious, then tried to use his magic to get away from Lilith, but he didn’t have enough magic after he sent them to help Jace. Lilith looked at Jace and a moment later they disappeared with Magnus from his flat.

Alec and Izzy woke up a few moments later, but all they could see were the chains they put on Jace.

“-Jace is gone. Lilith took him again!” – said Izzy while she was slowly getting up from the floor and walked to the chains.

“-Izzy….where is Magnus?” – looked around Alec and immediately jumped up. He saw the wooden wall cracked, he put his hand on it and then he looked down, he saw the omamori charm that Magnus always kept with him. Alec slowly reached down for it, he looked at it for a few moments then turned to Izzy. “- Magnus is gone too! She took him. Lilith took Magnus.”

Alec called the institute then Catarina to help them find Magnus and Jace. Although in the moment Alec was mostly worried about Magnus being okay, since he knew he used a lot of magic to help them get to Jace and he was vulnerable. He didn’t want to imagine what Lilith could do with him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Magnus felt water slowly dripping on his cheek, which made him open his eyes. He didn’t know when and what made him pass out, but he found himself in a dark, cold room. He wanted to stand up but then he immediately fell back to the floor because chains were stopping him to move further. Chains were on his neck, wrists and ankle forcing him into a position which made him sick. He felt like an animal in that pose. Anger and fear rushed through him, Magnus tried to use his magic to get out, but when he wanted to collect everything left inside him, the cuffs became tighter.

“-Damn it….” – whispered Magnus, he knew his only chance was now to wait till Alec and Izzy find him, but deep down he wished they wouldn’t do that. Now that he encountered with Lilith, he knew how powerful was she and Magnus didn’t want them to get hurt or die while they try to help him. In his head he decided he either finds a way to get away himself or just wait for them to kill him so they move away and that way Alec wouldn’t meet with Lilith. All the needed is to think out a plan, but the room’s door opened, which made him stop. He tried to look up but the chains stopped him in half way, but he knew. It was Jace as the Owl again.

The Owl slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He kneeled down just to look into Magnus’ eyes which had golden colour, because he couldn’t glamour it with those chains.   
“-I’m going to make you hurt. By the time I finish, you will beg for me to kill you. You…will…beg.” –whispered the Owl to Magnus’ ears on a demonic voice, which gave him the chills, but all he could think of was worry and guilt, because it was his fault that Jace ended up being the Owl again. He couldn’t stop Lilith and he couldn’t save Jace.   
“-I would like to see a different expression on your face!” – said the Owl and he pushed Magnus’ face to the cold floor so hard that made him dizzy. When the Owl stood up Magnus tried to follow his movement, but after a few steps he couldn’t see him anymore.

Although he could feel. The Owl’s hand ran down on his back till it reached Magnus’ butt. The warlock instantly felt fear, panic and shock, when he felt the hand just stayed there.   
“-You don’t…” – whispered, but a moment later the Owl ripped off his shirt and jeans so easily like he was tearing up papers. Magnus felt his heart in his throat. His eyes started to tear up, which made the Owl lean closer to this face.   
“-That’s the expression I wanted to see” – whispered from behind the mask and slowly undone his pants, then grabbed Magnus’ hips and pulled him up as far as the chains let him go. Since he was already in a doggy position the Owl didn’t need to work hard. He ran his fingers on Magnus’ bottom.  
“-Please, Jace….I know you don’t want to do it…please… you are stronger than this, take control! I know you can do it”- looked Magnus over his shoulders as far as he could, but all he got back as a reply was growl and then he felt the Owl’s hot cock running up and down between his butt cheeks. Magnus’ pulse reached the highest level possible and turned back to face the darkness. Tears slowly ran through his face.

He wanted to try to talk with Jace again, but the Owl pushed himself in Magnus without a pause. His cock wasn’t normal either. It felt like the dick itself was covered in demonic scales. It took Magnus’ breath away, the pain…the pain hit him really hard. His eyes widened even more when the Owl started to move in him aggressively, brutally pushing his dick as deep as he could. Magnus loudly started to cry out in pain. This voice echoed in the room, which made the Owl really proud. It was his job to break Magnus, to break his soul and love and he is on a good way to do so.

From the metallic smell and tingly feeling between his legs Magnus knew he was bleeding. He felt sick in the stomach. First he was worried about Jace, but now all he could think of was Alec. He loved Alexander with all his heart, but as the Owl pushed his dick in him, he felt like move by move he started to lose Alexander.

The Owl leaned forward to grab Magnus’ hair and pull his head backwards as far as he could so he can see the expression on his face. Magnus painfully groaned as the tears non-stop fell from his closed eyes. After a few more strong push into Magnus the Owl poured his everything into him. When the warlock realized the hot feeling inside him he shouted. “-NOoooo!”

After the Owl moved away from him, Magnus dropped on the cold floor. He tried so hard to wipe off his tears, but he couldn’t stop them. There was pain in his body and in his heart too. A hole of disgust started to grow inside him. Magnus started to get disgusted by himself, by his body. The Owl left him in that agony, but promised him that he will come back and it’s just the start.

* * *

 

Alec tried really hard with everyone he knew to find Magnus and Jace, but didn’t go as well as he wanted. He was checking the map when he felt a pain in his chest. Alec put his hand on his heart that stopped a beat. He felt something happened bad to Magnus. Alec looked at the omamori charm and slowly pulled it up to his lips and kissed it gently.  
“-Please be okay, I’ll find you soon I promise” – whispered to the charm and went back to the others.

They tried every possible way to find Magnus. Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Shadowhunters even Seelies were looking for Magnus even if he wasn’t the High warlock of Brooklyn, everyone respected and loved him. Although even with all these helps, didn’t find anything.

* * *

 

The Owl didn’t lie, each time he came back got worst and worst. The constant rape wasn’t enough after a few times. He started to hit and kick Magnus before cum inside him. Magnus didn’t know how many hours or days passed by, but after the twenty fifth time of raping he didn’t feel anything anymore. He got used to the pain, the torture and everything the Owl gave to him.

It was the seventh day and around the hundredth time he met with the Owl, when Magnus finally broke, as Lilith and the Owl said he started to beg to die. He had enough of everything. He hated himself enough to die, he just didn’t want Alec to be with someone disgusting and filthy anymore.   
“-Please….ju…st….kill me…kill me… DO YOU HEAR ME? I KNOW YOU CAN, KILL ME ALREADY….I can’t…. I can’t take this anymore” – shouted at the door, sitting on the cold floor he hugged his knees and cried. He thought all his tears dried up already. Even though he heard movements outside the Owl didn’t came to fulfil his wish.

He looked at his hand and imagined touching Alec’s face for the last time. He knew if the Owl can’t he will do it himself.   
“-I love you Alexander…” – whispered before he started concentrating on his magic again, ready to kill himself with chains as they get tighter and choke the life out of him.

* * *

 

It was the seventh day. Alec didn’t sleep at all in these days, he never stopped looking. He used stamina rune all the time. Izzy was worried about him, tried to stop him, make him rest but she failed to do so. After Izzy bought him a coffee Alec jumped out from the chair making it to fall on the floor.

“-IZZY! I FOUND HIM!” – shouted Alec with teary eyes, and rushed to the place, where they kept Magnus. Although Alec was afraid that all they will find is Magnus’ body only, but he never lost hope. They got into the coordinated, and found themselves in an old castle. Everyone split up to find Magnus faster, because according to their investigation, Lilith and Jace wasn’t there anymore.

Alec opened door after door. He got more restless and worried about the lack of noises. He reached the end of a corridor and kicked in the last door. Ready to shoot his arrows if there is anyone, but the only one he found was Magnus. He saw his painful expression. Alec shot his arrow at the neck cuff on Magnus, hoping that it will make it open. And it did. All of the cuffs on Magnus opened and he dropped on the floor coughing. Alec dropped his bow and ran to Magnus. He pulled his naked body into a hug and started to cry, but Magnus pushed himself away and looked at his eyes.

“-Please….please kill me…” – begged Magnus. It made Alec’s heart clench, his chest started to hurt, when he saw in Magnus’ eyes that he was seriously asking him. Alex swallowed his tears and looked at Magnus. As he ran his eyes through Magnus’ body he got angrier and angrier. He was full with bruises, cuts.

“-What did they do to you? Who did this? Was is Lilith? I’ll kill her!” – said Alexander on a really irritated voice. Magnus could feel Alec’s feeling, he just shook his head. He didn’t want to tell him first, but then he couldn’t stop himself.

“-They…he…He raped me constantly, then physically hu…rt..me… he…it…was… Alexander I’m so sorry it’s my fault, I understand if you hate me, disgusted with me, but if you love me just the slightest please just kill me. I can’t take it anymore, it hurts Alexander really hurts.” – cried Magnus and Alec just pulled him back to a hug.

“-It’s not your fault Magnus, and I would never hate you or hurt you. Magnus I love you! I love you the most, please don’t say these things. I don’t want to lose you. I’m so sorry that it took long to find you.” – said Alec slowly because he tried to stop his tears, but when he felt Magnus’ shaking hands on his back he let everything out. They cried together from the pain in their hearts.

“-I love you Alexander Lightwood”

“-I love you too Magnus Bane with all my heart”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec softly grabbed Magnus to help him up, but he immediately slapped his hands away.
> 
> “-I..I’m sorry” – whispered Magnus he was scared to look at Alec, but he just said an “It’s okay” as a reply and waited for Magnus to calm down. He tried to get up without help, although since he was in one position for days, when he moved his legs, he immediately started to fall to the ground, but Alec grabbed him. Magnus let out a painful growl and he tried to push himself away from Alec.
> 
> “-It’s okay…Please let me help”- Let me touch you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE! RAPE MEMORY! Sorry sorry sorry

Alec took off his jacket and slowly put it on Magnus’ naked body, trying not to hurt him in the process, then he contacted to the others to meet in the entrance. Alec softly grabbed Magnus to help him up, but he immediately slapped his hands away.

“-I..I’m sorry” – whispered Magnus he was scared to look at Alec, but he just said an “It’s okay” as a reply and waited for Magnus to calm down. He tried to get up without help, although since he was in one position for days, when he moved his legs, he immediately started to fall to the ground, but Alec grabbed him. Magnus let out a painful growl and he tried to push himself away from Alec.

“-It’s okay…Please let me help”- _Let me touch you_ -“-until we get back to the loft or the institute whichever you prefer” –said Alec in such a tender, loving, but worried voice that made Magnus soul hurt. He nodded even though he didn’t want to.

Magnus asked to get back to the loft, but he doesn’t want anyone to heal him, to touch him for now and Alec respected his wishes.

After Alec talked with the others with Clary’s help they opened a portal to Magnus’ place to put him in bed faster.

* * *

 

Magnus let out a growl when they stepped out from the portal, Alec instantly apologized and slowly put him to bed. The softness of the silk hurt Magnus’ body so badly that he pushed himself up to a sitting position and watched Alec when he went to grab the first aid box.

Magnus wanted to hug his knees and make himself into a ball, but he was afraid if he do that everything the Owl poured into him is still there and would come out, even though he tried after every rape to clean himself, to get the Owl out of him, more or less successfully.

Alec came back to the room in a few minutes not just with a first aid kit but bought warm water and a towel too. Magnus started to feel a lump in his throat. He didn’t want Alec to touch him.  
_Please don’t do it. I don’t want to dirty you. You shouldn’t touch a body as filthy as mine, Please leave it…Please leave me…You deserve better…_ – begged Magnus in his mind but he couldn’t bring himself to say them out loudly, because it hurt him so much and probably would hurt Alec too. Tears started roll down on Magnus’ cheek. He tried to wipe it off but Alec gently grabbed his hand and he did it himself.  
“-I can….” – started Magnus but Alec looked at him with slight anger on his face, which made Magnus’ heart skip a beat. _He hates…me… He hates…me…_ _He hates…me…_   - thought Magnus nonstop and he didn’t see Alec lighten his expression. He slowly moved his hand on Magnus’ cheek then he grabbed the wet towel to clean Magnus’ body. He slipped to his ankles and gently moved the towel on his feet carefully around the ankles because they had the marking of the cuff and they left a burnt mark on Magnus.

Magnus kept moving when Alec reached a painful part, then he reached the end of his jacked and the warlock stopped, and then pushed his hands away. That was the first time Alec looked into his eyes again, which were now golden. Panic shimmered in Magnus’ cat eyes, his magic activated instinctively and danced on his fingers. He even forgot to breathe. Alec put his hands up to the air showing Magnus that he isn’t trying to hurt him.

“-Is it okay… if I continue on your other parts? I don’t want to make you feel scared. I just want to help. Can I continue please?” – asked Alec with a soft voice and Magnus just couldn’t say no to that so he almost invisibly nodded while he made his magic slowly disappear. Alec took off the jacket he put on Magnus but he didn’t want to let it go first so he waited until he calmed down and allowed him to take off the cloth so he can see the warlock’s other wounds.

As the towel touched his chest, Magnus grabbed the blanket under him even if Alec was as careful as he could. He didn’t let out any sound, just closed his eyes and endured the pain. The Shadowhunter checked his every wound and bruise while he cleaned the dirt off his love’s body. He finished with every inch except the worst part, the one Magnus didn’t want him to get close to. Alec wanted to look into Magnus’ eyes but they were shut and he didn’t intend to open them.

“-We…should clean your back too” – whispered Alec and it made Magnus eyes immediately pop open. That scared look in the warlock’s eyes broke Alec’s heart. He never seen Magnus so vulnerable and terrified before.

“-NO!” – yelled Magnus as a reply a moment later, which startled Alec and dropped the towel back to the water. When Magnus realized his voice was louder than he wanted to he cleared his voice.  
“-I… I’ll do it…could…you please wait…outside of the room?”

“-I’m sorry Magnus, but I can’t. You are not in a condition that you could do it alone. I know…it hurts you, I know you…are worried about me or how I… would feel, but please…Magnus. I love you. Let me… do this.” – Alec’s shaky voice, his worried but loving eyes felt like daggers which ran through Magnus’ heart. He didn’t want Alec to get close to him, yet he wanted him more than anything and those mixed feelings slowly broke Magnus. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Alec waited for Magnus’ approval, but he got something else.

* * *

 

“-Alexander… I want to feel you inside me. I want you to make me forget....” – Magnus looked at him with his cat eyes. Alec blinked a few time from surprise, he didn’t imagine hearing that from Magnus.

“-Magnus…” – from the voice he heard…the warlock knew Alec wanted to decline his request because he is worried about him but Magnus grabbed his hands and looked deeply in his eyes before the whispered.

“-Please…” – whispered Magnus while he pulled Alec closer. The Shadowhunter put his hands on both side of Magnus now towering over him. He slowly leaned forward to reach the warlock’s trembling lips, he gently kissed Magnus’ upper lips, then lower lips. The warlock grabbed Alec’s cheeks and with that the slow, gentle kissed turned into something more passionate and aggressive.

Alec wanted to hold back so badly, he was scared he would just hurt Magnus more, but the way Magnus kissed him, made him forget. Alec started to undress himself in a fast paste while kissing Magnus without stopping. Although he pulled back when he felt the warlock’s shaking hands on his back as they hugged him so he looked into Magnus’ eyes and wanted to ask if he is sure about it but the answer came faster.

“-It’s okay Alec, please…just don’t stop” – and he made sure to follow Magnus’ wishes. Leaving the warlocks lips Alec slowly blew kisses on his neck, collarbone, chest, making his way down, although when he wanted to reach for Magnus’ tool he stopped him.

“-NO!...It’s dirty…” – said Magnus on a broken, shaky voice, but Alec grabbed his hand which stopped him and kissed on both sides wanted to give Magnus some assuring words that it’s not dirty, but all he could do was a loving smile and without a second thought he started to caress Magnus’ cock. It made the warlock jolt and fell back to the mushy sheets. Alec got worried for a second but when he saw Magnus’ expression he continued to give all the pleasures to the warlock with stroking his dick while he put two fingers inside him to find his soft spot. When he found it Magnus felt like a lightning ran through him, resetting all the bad things he felt till now. Every pain suddenly disappeared.

“-I want you now Alexander…please….” – begged Magnus with eyes sparkling from pleasure. Alec did as Magnus asked, he put his hard rod to his entrance and bit by bit he pushed himself in making sure he his every weak spot of Magnus. From the moans he knew he succeeded. Alec moved slowly first, but when Magnus started to moan and whisper his name non-stop with tears in the corner of his eyes Alec moved faster yet carefully trying not to hurt Magnus.

They both felt pleasure and pain in the act, it was amazing for them to feel each other again but it was heart-breaking because of the memories which Magnus accidently shared with Alec because of his magic got a bit out of control. Yet after a few hours every part of the pair screams to cum as they reached the peak of the pleasure. Alec put his hand under Magnus to pull him gently closer for a kiss and while they tongue dances together he made sure they cum together, and so they did.

 Alec waited a bit then moved out from Magnus and rolled next to him keeping his hands under the warlock so he could pull him closer, but Magnus moved closer himself hugging Alec.

“-I love you…and nothing could change that” –whispered Alec to Magnus’ ears and he realized, the warlock fell asleep. He felt relieved that Magnus could rest with such battered body. Alec stayed with him for a while, and then he got up to take care of Magnus’ wounds now that he is asleep.

* * *

 

When he finished Alec went back to Magnus side and fell asleep with him. Although he woke up to the sun shining through the curtains so Alec got out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. Although his cooking skill wasn’t on the same level as Magnus’ but he prepared some sandwiches and the cocktail Magnus taught him before. He prepared the plate as appetizing as possible before walking back to the room.

As he walked in he called Magnus’ name faintly trying to wake me him, then he saw a distorted expression on his face. Alec put down the plate and put his hand on Magnus’ face. The warlock immediately opened his eyes and looked around confused. Then he looked up to Alec.

“-What do you want? Haven’t you had enough?! LEAVE ME ALONE!” – said Magnus angrily then his voice reached a higher volume, when he saw the Owl standing in front of him. His golden eyes were full with rage before sending his magic to the man before him. The magic orb made the man slam to the book shelf and collide with it to the floor.

Magnus breathed rapidly, but when his breathing became steady he went to the edge of the bed and looked down to check on his attacker. His face was full with horror. Magnus slid out of bed and moved the books away.  
“-No…no no no no no…Alexander?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Alexander,  
> I’m terribly sorry about what happened. I could only just hope that you will forgive me that mistake… one day.

“-What have I….done….” – whispered Magnus with a horrified expression while he pulled the sheets down to cover himself with it. He snapped his fingers and a blue light appeared under Alec and slowly moved him over Magnus’ and put him in a sitting position next to him. Magnus concentrated really hard not to hurt Alec while moving him up from the floor.   
“-I’m so sorry….so sorry Alexander…” – looked once more at Alec then crawled the wardrobe and tried to put on some clothed, but god it was terribly painful for him. He tried to stay as quiet as he could, although he knocked out Alec quite hard so he won’t wake up any time soon. He didn’t even care if the clothes he picked doesn’t match at all. He went to a grab a book, tore out a paper and started to write.  
Dear Alexander,  
I’m terribly sorry about what happened. I could only just hope that you will forgive me that mistake… one day.   
I don’t want to hurt you anymore… ever again  
I can’t trust myself  
Goodbye Alexander  
Love, Magnus Bane  
After rereading the paper, even if his handwriting was hard to read because it was shaking he nodded and put the note on Alec’s laps and turned around. Magnus looked at himself in the mirror which was in wardrobe. He looked terrible, like a shell of himself, then he turned to Alec one more time and walked out the room to the picture which hid his safe. After opening it he took out a small bottle of dust. He usually used this dust when he didn’t have enough magic to do more, but needed to. This time, he used it to open a portal. He wanted to go as far as he can before he does something worse than knocking out his love.   
-I’m so sorry Alexander. – he whispered then he threw the dust on the wall which opened a portal.  
-Why are you sorry? – said Alec on an angrier sounding voice, which made Magnus shiver, but didn’t want to turn to him, because he felt like if he do so, he wouldn’t go. – Sorry for leaving me? Sorry for not trusting me or loving me enough to stay?   
-That…you know what’s not why…I love you, but I can’t stay. –said Magnus while he grabbed the end of his shirt and walked a step closer to the portal.  
-Magnus please, you don’t need to fight it alone. I’m always here to help and you have others too. Clary, Izzy, Jace… - when Alec mentioned that name Magnus needed to put his hands on the wall so his knees won’t fail him. Even the name made his soul shiver from pain and Alec noticed that. He knew Jace was acting weird lately, Clary said so and with Lilith around he put it together. He started to walk to Magnus, but when the warlock heard the steps he was ready to jump as well as Alec and the shadowhunter was faster. He grabbed Magnus so he can’t go and pulled away from the portal which close immediately after.   
-Let me go! Please… let me….- even though Magnus begged Alec put his hands around him and didn’t let him go. He rested his head on Magnus’s shoulders. The warlock felt warmness on his shoulders.  
-Why are you crying?  
-It’s my fault Magnus, all of it. It was Jace who did this to you isn’t it? Clary said he was acting weird and I didn’t do anything! It wouldn’t have happen if I would….Magnus I’m so sorry. – he held Magnus a bit tighter which made the warlock hurt but he didn’t was anything just looked at himself. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t. Magnus remember everything that happened with him and he just couldn’t think of anything else in that moment. He felt sick knowing that Alec knows now it was his best friend. Alec was probably more hurt then him. Slowly he turned around to look at Alec. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to do, but he collected himself and whipped off the tears from the shadowhunter’s face with the softest smile Alec seen and it made him calm down.   
-It’s not your… - started Magnus but Alec interrupted it with a gentle kiss, then grabbed Magnus into a hug.  
-Please don’t write or say that you will leave me. Please don’t leave me. – whispered Alec into the warlock’s ears. Alec’s voice was desperate, because he knew Magnus is powerful and he could leave whenever he wants. He is just a shadowhunter and probably wouldn’t be able to stop him, all he can do is to beg him. – We will get over it together.   
Magnus lightly nodded, he can’t leave Alec, even though he wanted to, even though he knew he might hurt him because he in unstable, now he just can’t leave. He will trust in Alec and he tried his best to keep his mind in place. He closed his eyes and started to calm down in Alec’s arms so calm that made him call asleep.   
Alec called Catarina to check on Magnus and help him so he won’t have bad dreams while he is asleep, because he needs to rest. Meanwhile Alec decided to take a visit to the institute to look for Jace. Even though he is his best friend and parabatai, he felt like he wants to kill him and he should kill him to protect Magnus, but Jace was nowhere to be found. So he went to his office after telling Izzy what happened, although the moment he sat down a fire message came.   
“Magnus is gone”   
Alec’s heart was in his throat and rushed back to the apartment where he only found Catarina massaging her head and a burnt pentagram mark on the floor.   
-What happened? – asked Alec while he hurried to the other warlock.  
-Magnus said he knows a way to help on Jace and he opened a portal…a portal to Edom! He went back…to get help from his father. – said Catarina with slight pain in her voice  
-No…no… can we go after him? Can I go…after him? – the shock made Alec’s voice quite shaky, but Catarina just shook her head.   
-He is strong Alexander he will be back. I’m more worried about in what shape he will come back. He knows that Jace is also important for you. He probably feels quite guilty that he couldn’t help more on Jace and hurt you. – said Catarina while she slowly stood up with Alec’s help. – Best we can do now is to find Jace because that’s what he will do too.   
Alec nodded even though he still wasn’t really there in mind. He imagined every possible bad thing that could happen with Magnus in Edom. But they search for Jace was successful, he was in the same place as Lilith all they needed to do is to go there and get Jace and kill Lilith of course. One is harder than the other but Alec put his team together, but when they got out of the portal they already were in a middle of a fight between Jace and Magnus.  
-Magnus! – shouted Clary  
-JACE! – Alec did the same and they both looked at them. Magnus looked quite bad, but he smiled at Alec and golden light appeared in his hands and it formed a huge ball, which he sent to Jace while he was focusing on Alec. When it hit Jace the impact shook the ground and made everyone fell. Magnus after that dropped on the ground. Alec rushed to him and pulled him on his lap.  
-Magnus! Magnus please, open your eyes Magnus! – Alec begged but the warlock didn’t move. He looked up when he heard Jace throwing up.  
-It worked, the demon is dead and left Jace’s body…Magnus did it…. – said Catarina who was already next to Jace to help him.  
Then Magnus slowly opened his eyes and gently touched Alec’s face.   
-I’m home… - whispered weakly.  
-Welcome home… -cried Alec. – Magnus thank you…thank you for coming back, thank you for not leaving me, thank you for saving Jace, thank you for loving me…. – murmured Alec into Magnus’ neck as he pulled him up for a hug.   
-I love you Alexander.  
-I love you too Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~  
> 


End file.
